


Whatever it takes

by Yulya18



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One-Sided Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, not Daenerys friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulya18/pseuds/Yulya18
Summary: Jon Stark wishes to end things with a power hungry Daenerys and return home with his sister Sansa, who is held as one of the Queen's hostages.Daenerys Targaryen is not willing to part with his lover no matter what.What will Daenerys do when the man she craves finds the strenght to finally leave her? Will she be willing to do whatever necessary to tie him to her? How will he retaliate?---------Not gonna lie, I was watching a porn by Jacky St. James and I kinda liked the plot, so I took it and ran away with it.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 78
Kudos: 175





	1. Distancing

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be wayyy shorter, but the idea simply wouldn't leave me alone. Damn you, porn videos starring Lucas Frost!
> 
> I hope you like the story and let me know what you think.

“My Queen, Lord Stark has returned from his travels.” – a voice resounded in the throne room of the Red Keep. The people gathered there that day fell silent at the sight of their monarch raising from her throne and running towards the newcomer.

“Jon! You are finally back!” – Daenerys Targaryen, the First of Her Name and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, squealed excitedly. – “I missed you so much, my love.” – she tried to kiss him, but he turned his face at the last moment so her lips landed on his stubbled cheek.

“Everyone can see us, Your Grace.” – he reminded her, noting that it was the middle of the day and many courtiers awaited for an audience with the young monarch.

“All leave!” – she ordered, only focused on her lover.

Jon frowned at her behaviour.

As far as he knew, today was one of the few days she had granted the people of Westeros to present their plights, so he was of the opinion that she shouldn’t dispatch them so easily. He decided to let her know his feelings on the matter.

“My queen, the people…”

“My people can wait, Jon Stark. I, on the other hand, cannot. Follow me.” – she ordered, moving towards a side door, where her dothraki escorts awaited.

Jon sighed, but immediately followed her lest she became even more annoyed. After all, he was more than used to her fiery, Targaryen temper.

Once they arrived to her chambers, Daenerys sent everyone out and no sooner had the door closed that she jumped into Jon’s arms and started devouring his mouth. He responded to her kisses for a few seconds but when she started pulling on his cloak, he set her down and separated their bodies.

“No, Dany.”

“Come on, Jon. It has been so long since the last time. You were gone too long.” – she practically begged. Never had she had to beg for a man’s attention. But it was different with him. Everything was different in relation with Jon Stark. – “Fuck me, my wolf.” – If anything, her crude language made Jon even less inclined to take her.

He no longer could stomach the idea of being near her and this was a feeling that had been growing since the beginning of their acquaintance, back when she had started her conquest of the Seven Kingdoms. They had needed her help at the time, so despite their distrust towards the foreigner, the Northern lords had finally supported her claim in exchange of her help. Especially since she had shown herself as completely opposite to the late Queen Cersei.

However, as time passed, she began to disregard her duties to Westeros, letting the Council take care of state matters, while she enjoyed her newfound, unlimited power.

Unfortunately, by the time the lords and the people realized the new queen was turning into a female version of her father, the Mad King, it had been too late. They no longer had anyone better suited to rally behind of. Not that they would have been able to support anyone else either. Soon after taking the Iron Throne, Daenerys had invited the sons and daughters of all the great houses into inhabiting the Red Keep, as a show of good will from her. However, everyone knew the truth. The invitations were just a way to keep the lords in check, fearing what she could do to their families if they ever thought of defying her.

Not even Jon, her lover, was saved from this measure.

His only surviving sibling, Lady Sansa Stark, had also become one of the queen’s hostages.

They had been raised together in Winterfell until she had been taken to King’s Landing by her father, Lord Eddard Stark, when he had taken the post of Hand to King Robert.

He didn’t know all that had happened to her while living in the South, but the lady that had been returned to his care years later was nothing like the little girl who had left. She was more reserved and was no longer interested in the love stories she used to love. She was still polite but there was something cold in her address that not many people dared coming near her, which suited her just fine. The only person she allowed herself to be warm to was Jon himself. And even that had changed when she had been summoned by the Queen as her particular friend and had been all but forced to return to the capital.

He had tried to avoid her going, but not even he could go against the Queen and her decisions.

Of course, she, as well as the other courtesans were never mistreated and were allowed to roam the streets of King’s Landing. But they were not allowed to be alone with their families, and were always being followed by one of the Queen’s faithful Dothraki warriors. And in Sansa’s case, her guards were always doubled due to Daenerys’ mistrust of the young lady.

She was aware that Sansa Stark was everything the Lords of Westeros wished for in a queen. She came from the right family and was related by blood to other great houses. She had practically grown under the teachings of Queen Cersei, who despite her cruelty, had been a tremendous player in the Game of Thrones and had taught everything she knew to the young Stark girl. In addition to that, she was of marriageable age and was considered one of the most beautiful women in the kingdom and she would have to be blind to not have noticed the appreciative looks many lords directed her way, hoping to gain her favour.

So, following the advice of her Hand, Tyrion Lannister, Daenerys had befriended the girl. Her goal was to learn everything about her and to gain her loyalty, so that the seeds of sedition would never take root in her. Begrudgingly she began spending time walking with her and gossiping about the courtiers and theirs lives before all the political intrigues.

It was due to this closeness that Jon wasn’t completely certain of his sister’s security in the capital and he wanted her to return to the North. Therefore, he had continued bedding Daenerys and giving her council when asked, no matter how difficult it became with each passing day. And now he couldn’t do it anymore.

“We need to talk, Dany.” – he told her, walking to the other side of the room. She tried to follow him, but once his words registered in her mind, she stopped.

“What is it my love?”

“There is unrest in the North.” – he bluntly told her. No need to sugar coat the truth.

“What do they want now?” – she asked, offended. – “I have given them the help they required. It was because of me that House Stark rules as Wardens of the North. Their Lord is my lover and their Lady is my closest companion.”

“There must always be a Stark in Winterfell.” – he reminded her of Eddard Stark’s words in order for her to realize that she had uprooted both surviving Stark heirs.

“I need you both here. I sent Ser Jorah Mormont to represent your and your sister’s interests and the other lords should be content with that!”

“They don’t trust Ser Jorah. Not after what he did and was sentenced to death for. And they will not trust anyone else you send. They need the Starks. They will only obey the Warden of the North whose name is Stark.” – he tried to reason with her.

“So you are asking to leave me and return to that wasteland you call home?” – she inquired furiously. It was simply impossible to believe that he would want to leave her after she had given him such liberties with her and her kingdom.

“Don’t be angry, Dany.” – he lifted her hands and kissed her knuckles, trying to appease her. – “I don’t want to leave you either, so I think I may have another solution.”

“Yes?”

“Send Sansa in my stead.” – he offered, kissing her knuckles once again. It wouldn’t do for her to get agitated once more.

“Sansa?”

“Yes. She is my sister and the Lady of Winterfell. The lords would be appeased to have her back home and warding the North for you.” – he commented offhandedly.

“Until they decide to rebel against me and crown her Queen. No. Sansa Stark will not set foot in the North.” – she exclaimed, starting to pace the room.

She couldn’t stop thinking how all the visiting lords and ladies always seemed to defer to the redheaded beauty and thus she felt her concerns were valid for not desiring to send the girl away.

“I am sorry, my love. I know you love and trust in your sister. But I cannot send her so far away without a guarantee that the northern lords won’t rise against me. I know of the tension between the North and House Targaryen is too great to be salvaged in one generation.”

“You have my word, Dany.” – he stopped her pacing and continued talking to her in a placating tone. – “Sansa would never dare do anything against us. She is my sister and one of your closest friends.” – he reminded her.

“I’ll think about it.” – she lied, thinking of a better solution. One she had been thinking for a long time but hadn’t found the right time to bring it forward. – “Unless…”

“Unless…”

“I think I have a better idea to please the lords.” – she smiled, sure that her plan would be greatly accepted. – “You and I should get married.”

“What?”

“I think it’s a splendid idea. We can join our houses and no Northern lord would dare go against the Prince Consort and his Queen.”

“The lords will never accept that. I can’t accept that.” – Jon confessed, looking for a way out.

“And why not?” – she fumed again. She was giving him the perfect solution and this ungrateful man was despising her. Her!

“Please, my love, don’t get cross with me or think that I don’t appreciate the precious gift you are giving me.” – he began, hugging her to his body, relieved when she melted against him. – “I may be a Stark now, but I am not a trueborn son. Sansa, however, is the only surviving child of Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn. The people will rather accept a trueborn daughter over a legitimized bastard.”

“The people will accept what I tell them to accept!” – she cried angrily.

“I know, my dear. But that won’t stop them from being displeased. It’s bad enough that they have me as Lord of Winterfell over Sansa.” – he kissed her softly before continuing. – “Believe me when I tell you that I would like nothing more than to claim you as mine in front of the Old and the New Gods.”

“Then I ‘m sorry too, my love, but I cannot allow her to leave King’s Landing.”

Jon sighed, releasing her.

“I see.” – he made to open the door.

“Please, don’t go!” – the Queen begged him, needing him to stay and tend to her.

“I still need to see to my men and inform my sister of my return.” – he informed her. – “I hope you can allow me the courtesy of walking her through the gardens after so much time apart.” She walked towards him and kissed him fervently before granting him leave.

“Yes. Go to her.” – she said. – “But return to me soon, my love. I have missed you terribly.”

He planted one last kiss to her lips and left the room, heaving a sigh of relief at not having to bed her for now.

* * *

As soon as Jon left her chambers, Daenerys started throwing things.

She was mad.

No.

She was furious.

_‘How dare he reject me? The bloody queen of the Seven Kingdoms!’_

She was the woman who had given him the rights to his ancient home, who had elevated him from being a bastard son into one of the most powerful lords in Westeros. He should have been overjoyed with her offer of marriage. Instead he was only worried about his sister.

As if she was more important than his lover.

She, who had despised him all of her life, following the teachings of her lady mother, who had also abhorred the idea of him being raised alongside her own children. Who had treated him as anything but a brother until she had grown up and needed him to help her reclaim her home. Who hadn’t even bat an eyelash when she found out about their relationship and had only worried about what it meant for Winterfell and herself.

Even with their strained relationship, Jon loved the girl.

Anyone could see how protective he was of her. Even when he couldn’t get near her because of Daenerys’ decrees, he always made sure she didn’t lack anything, be it dresses, jewels or anything that caught her fancy. But it was more than that and Daenerys knew it.

She didn’t have any proof, but she was sure that Jon’s feelings for Sansa were not those of a brother. Every time they were both at court or a feast, she saw him observe her and any man who interacted with her. He became anxious when she was asked to dance by any of the other lords and despite not being allowed to be near her, that didn’t stop him from making sure none of the other men took advantage of her.

At the beginning, Daenerys had thought him the perfect brother, comparing his behaviour to that of Viserys, but it was during one feast that she started to suspect his affections ran deeper than those of a concerned brother. That night she summoned him to her chambers and had him ravish her all night long, riding him long and hard, scratching and sucking his skin until he was thoroughly marked as hers. And he had responded in the same manner, making her moan, shiver and scream in ecstasy.

But now she could feel him getting colder and colder with her.

She knew she was losing him.

And that was something she couldn’t allow.

She was Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and on her life she vowed she would get him to stay with her.


	2. Lure

A few days after her argument with Jon, Daenerys was sitting in her chambers, thinking.

“Your Grace, Lady Sansa Stark is here to see you.” – one of her maids announced.

“Let her in.” – Daenerys ordered her, standing up to fix any wrinkles in her dress.

“Your Grace.” – Sansa Stark entered the room, curtseying in front of her monarch.

“Sansa, my dear.” – she went to the redhead and grabbed her hands in a sign of friendship. – “How are you today?”

“I am good, Your Grace.” – Sansa responded politely.

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Daenerys or Dany?” – she asked.

“I am sorry, Your Gra… Daenerys. It is hard to remember.” – she smiled to the silver-haired beauty.

“Never mind, my darling friend. Let’s go take a walk through the gardens and you can tell me all about the latest gossip.” – she said, opening the door and walking with her, followed closely by her loyal dothrakis.

“I am afraid there is not much to tell, Daenerys.” – she began.

“I wouldn’t call having the attention of Lord Harry Hardying not having much to tell.” – Daenerys said mischievously. – “I heard he has expressed his desire to get to know you better.”

“He is quite nice.” – Sansa confessed, blushing.

“He looks more than fine to me, to be honest. If I didn’t have my Jon, I would go after him myself.”

Sansa frowned at the Queen’s speech. She didn’t like to be reminded of the affair between her brother and the woman standing next to her. It only brought back memories of her current situation at the Red Keep while he was allowed to come and go to Winterfell as he pleased. But she couldn’t resent her brother for that situation. After all, even now he always made sure she was well taken care of. She knew the fault lied somewhere else. With someone closer to her.

“Any way. I think it would be a good idea to pay more attention to Lord Hardying. Or maybe to Lord Dickon Tarly. He has just arrived in the city with Jon and I’m quite sure he will be quite eager to dance with you at our next feast.”

“I thought he was betrothed to Lady Mooton.” – she commented.

“Not all betrothals end in marriage.” – Daenerys offered, trying to find any preference on Sansa’s part.

“You are right.” – Sansa agreed, remembering her betrothal to King Joffrey and thanking the Old Gods once more for saving her from such fate.

“I just want you to be happy, Sansa.” – Daenerys said sweetly. – “And I think being married and having your own babies will make you happy.”

Sansa decided not to reply and soon both women continued walking in silence.

* * *

As soon as she returned to her chambers, Daenerys gave orders to call for Melisandre of Asshai and for them not to be interrupted. The woman, who had been loyal to Daenerys since the beginning of her conquest, answered her call immediately and after being informed of what she needed, made sure to procure it as quickly as possible., but not without warning her about the possible consequences.

Daenerys, so focused on accomplishing her plan, didn’t pay attention to her, dismissing her quickly.

Less than two weeks later, with the item in Daenerys’ possession, she decided to summon Jon once more.

After that first night in which he had slept with her, he spent his time away practicing with his sword, writing to his bannermen or making sure his sister was comfortable after his extended travels. Her informants had paid close attention to his walk with his sister the day he arrived in the capital and had hurried to relay their conversation. It had all been inconsequential, Daenerys had been happy to find.

It made it easier to reiterate him her offer of marriage.

She was sure that despite their distancing, he would be more open to her plea today.

But just as the last time, he still wasn’t pleased with her decision and was no longer afraid to let her know. Thus began a screaming match that lasted several hours. In the end, however, Jon made her see reason and she, crying, accepted his decision.

“I will take my leave as soon as possible.” – he told her, standing up to leave. – “I just want to ask you one thing.”

“I don’t need you to say it. I know it’s about your sister leaving with you.”

“Please. Her place is in the North.”

“I cannot allow her to go.” – she confessed. – “The other lords would press me for their families to return to their castles and I can’t grant them that.”

“She can’t stay here. She has no family here. Please allow her to return home with me.”

Daenerys gave his words some thought.

“I will find a way for her to go back with you.” – she began. – “But…”

“But…”

“I need something in return.” – she said.

“Tell me and I will give it to you. Whatever it is.”

“I just want one last night with you.” – she whispered, looking him in the eye.

“Dany…” - he was trying to find the words to deny her. The last thing he wanted was to bed her in exchange of his and Sansa’s freedom.

“Give me this, Jon Stark, and we will part ways as good friends. And you will have your sister.” – she promised.

He nodded before leaving the room abruptly.

Now alone, Daenerys smirked.

She had him.


	3. A promise and a surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the part I saw in the porn film, mixed with The Children of Hurin.  
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> BTW... Happy Mother's Day!!

Daenerys informed him there would be a farewell feast for him. He tried to stop it, but she convinced him to allow her to wish him well. Besides, she added, everybody will be in a happy mood and will not argue about Sansa’s leaving.

In the end, Jon accepted.

And so, here he was, sitting in the seat of honour next to the queen’s chair, watching the courtiers walking through the room. His sister, he noted, was talking to Lord Tarly and his betrothed. Daenerys was dancing with another lord, so he relaxed in his seat without having to bother to talk to anyone. Unfortunately, he wasn’t alone for long.

“My Lord Stark.” – a voice greeted him.

“Lady Melisandre.” – he said, standing up.

“I have to admit, I didn’t expect you to part ways with the queen so quickly.” – she began, hanging on to his arm and walking with him through the room.

“Her Grace and I are still good friends.”

“Are you?”

“Yes. She had bid me farewell and we are parting in good terms.” – he replied.

“Beware, Lord Stark. That which will be taken with lies will also be taken with love. And once it is finally freely given, the liar will tremble at your feet. Only then will you be truly free.”

“What are you talking about?” – Jon asked perplexed, but Melisandre remained silent, turning around and leaving the room.

* * *

Hours later, Daenerys found Jon and asked him to follow her.

It was time.

He sighed and followed her. His sister had returned to her chambers about an hour ago, so he wasn’t worried of being seen by her. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t want her to see him with the queen.

They entered her chambers and soon they were both alone.

“Come, my love.” – Daenerys took one of his hands in both of hers and directed him to the bed.

Jon frowned when he saw a piece of black cloth lying on top of the bed.

“Dany, what…?”

“I want you to wear it when we make love.”

“But…” - he wasn’t sure of what she was planning.

“Please, Jon.” – she whispered in his ear. – “I want you to feel everything tonight.” – she grabbed the piece of fabric and covered his eyes with it, tying it at the back of his head.

Jon, wishing for the night to finish as soon as possible and fearing her changing her mind about Sansa if denied, he allowed her to divest him of his tunic and breeches, laying on the middle of the bed, listening to her movements.

“Wait here, my love.” – she ordered him, kissing his mouth sensually before leaving the room momentarily. Jon tried to quiet his heartbeat to listen and soon enough, she returned.

He could feel her getting on the bed and sitting on his thighs, restricting his movements.

“Listen to my voice, Jon.” – she whispered again, running her hands over his chest and arms. – “I want you to remember this night for the rest of your life. I know I will.”

Jon couldn’t help moaning when her fingers pinched his nipples, hardening them, before lowering her mouth and biting them lightly. The blindfold was certainly increasing the sensations running through his body.

“Do you like this?” – she asked, lowering her upper body and running one of her nipples over his mouth. He instantly opened his mouth and started sucking.

“Dany…” - he groaned, grabbing her waist to pull her closer to him and continue lavishing attention to her breasts. The movement brought her center near his crotch and he felt desperate to enter her and make her come. It had never felt like this before and he suddenly had the need to enjoy this particular experience to the fullest.

“Shhh… let us enjoy this, my love.” – she said. – “I have a surprise for you.” – he felt her leaving his lap and move down the bed.

Before Jon could ask her what it was about, he felt her hand closing around his manhood, moving it slowly up and down, his cock hardening even more if that was possible. He moaned at the incredible sensation of having her do this to him and he nearly screamed when something wet enveloped his cock.

“Dany…” – he moaned, moving one of his hands to her head, applying pressure to make her take him further into her mouth.

She complied to his silent request and wrapped her lip more firmly around his cock, swallowing as much as she could and wrapping one of her hands around the rest of his shaft. She continued sucking him with gusto and suddenly grabbed his other hand, guiding it to her head. Jon understood and burying his hands in her long tresses, began rising his hips, fucking her mouth.

Minutes or hours later, he wasn’t sure, he felt himself getting closer to coming in her mouth. As much as he wanted to feel her swallow his essence, he was more desperate to fuck her.

“Come here.” – he ordered, separating her from his cock and making her straddle him. – “I want you to ride me.”

“Are you sure?” – she asked breathlessly.

“Yes, fuck yourself on my cock.” – he grabbed his shaft and positioned it at her entrance, while his other hand pulled her down, filling her completely. – “Oh, by the gods!” – he groaned. She had never felt as tight as in that moment and he was desperate to start moving. – “Move. Move please!”

She complied to his plea, raising and lowering her body slowly at first, moaning at the sensation of his thickness invading her lithe body. Minutes later, he grabbed her waist and plating his feet on the bed, started thrusting into her quickly. He heard her shrieking at the change of pace, holding on to his arms and allowing him to dominate her body. It wasn’t long before he felt his balls tighten and wanting her to finish with him, he sneaked his hand between their bodies, running his thumb over her pearl, pleased at her whimpers of pleasure.

With a final scream, she reach her orgasm and Jon, feeling himself getting closer and closer to his climax, tried to move her so he could finish outside.

“Don’t… pull out…” - she sighed, still moving her body to extend her climax. He tried to move her once again, but she just tightened her slick walls and he was too out of it to deny her, finishing with a final groan and filling her with his seed.

He felt her body shivering on top of his and without knowing why, he brought her closer, inhaling the smell of her hair. It was different from her usual smell, but he liked this one very much.

“I have another surprise for you, my love.” – she confessed into his ear, moving her hand towards his head, taking off the blindfold.

And in that moment, Jon felt his whole world crumbling down.

For in his lap, looking just as horrified as him, was Sansa.

Daenerys stood behind her, smirking at him.

“Surprise!”


	4. The winner takes it all

Several minutes passed before Jon finally came out of his shock. When he did, he immediately jumped from the bed, going straight to Daenerys.

“What have you done?” – he asked, body shaking with fury and horror. He grabbed one of her arms, unbothered whether he hurt her or not.

“What I told you. I gave you a night you will never forget. A night neither of you will ever forget.” – she replied calmly, smiling at him.

Sansa, still on the bed, seemed as in a trance, lying on top of the covers, as if she didn’t understand what had just happened.

“Sansa!” – Jon turned towards his sister to take her away, but as soon as he touched her, she retreated as if burned, looking at him for the first time. She was surprised to see he was naked, but once she saw she was in the same state, she began shaking uncontrollably, understanding what had happened to her. To them. Her fear shocked Jon even more.

“How could you, Daenerys? – he screamed, turning towards the queen once more.

“Don’t you dare question your queen, Jon Snow.” – she warned him, using his bastard name. – “If you try to do or say something against me, all of Westeros will know you are a sister fucker. I am sure what happened here tonight is something you’d like to keep hidden, if not for you then for sweet little Sansa here. I don’t think any lord would like a brother fucker for a wife or even as his whore.”

“You are insane!”

“No. I am a woman in love!” – she contradicted him, coming closer. He stepped back.

“You are not in love, you are obsessed! I’m leaving this place and I’m taking Sansa with me. And to hell what the rest of the people think.”

“You will be going nowhere, Jon. – Daenerys said with a big smile on her face. – Not if you don’t want your sister to suffer.”

“Are you threatening her?”

“Yes. If either of you leave this city or even the Red Keep, your little secret will be known. And I don’t need to tell you what will happen to you two then. I think the Lannister twins are proof enough of what the people can do when these sins are exposed.”

“You wouldn’t dare! If you do it, I will expose you as the one who caused this.”

“And who do you think the lords would believe? Me, the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, or a bastard turn lord?” – she knew she almost had him. Both remained in a silence that was only broken by Sansa’s cries.

“What do you want? For your silence?” – Jon sighed.

“I am so glad you ask me that.” – she walked towards a side table and poured some wine into her cup. – “For starters, you will abandon your idea of going to the North. You and your sister. Then, we will announce our betrothal to the court and we will marry as soon as possible. As for Sansa… well, Tyrion was a good husband to her and I think he can be so again, so their betrothal will be announced, too. Once they are married and only when she has given birth to a Lannister heir will be allowed to return to Winterfell with her husband.”

Jon, still standing naked next to the bed, seethed. He wanted to scream and break everything in the room. But it was Sansa’s cries that stopped him. During the queen’s speech she had kept crying, but when she heard about her future marriage to the Imp, her tears turned into wails.

He was just about to reject her blackmail when he remember Melisandre’s words.

_‘That which will be taken with lies will also be taken with love. And when it is finally freely given, the liar will tremble at your feet. Only then will you truly be free.’_

Her words still didn’t make sense to him, but somehow, they calmed him enough to avoid angering the woman in front of him even more.

“Alright, Daenerys Targaryen. I agree to your terms. But you will also agree with mine.”

“I don’t think you are in any position to ask me anything.”

“You might be right. But I am sure you will be most interested in what I will ask of you.”

“What is it?” – she asked curiously.

“Moon tea.” – Jon simply said.

“Moon tea?”

“Moon tea for Sansa.”

“Oh, of course. We wouldn’t want her to enter her wedding bed already pregnant or for an inbred Stark to inherit Winterfell.” – she joked. – “I will procure it for her.”

“I will procure it myself.” – he refuted her. He wasn’t sure she wouldn’t just have Sansa poisoned if it struck her fancy.

“As you wish. Now get her out of here. It has been quite a day and I am tired. And I can’t stand her pitiful cries.” – she finished, sitting at her vanity and loosening her updo. – “Good night, my dear heart.” – she dismissed Jon.

Jon didn’t answer and hurried to redress, leaving his cloak off, using it to cover Sansa before lifting her in his arms and leaving that blasted room. She was no longer crying, but tears were still running down her cheeks.

Once alone, Daenerys stopped smiling.

She had won.

Jon Stark was finally hers.

Sansa Stark had been drugged with Melisandre’s special concoction and had turned into a mindless doll for her to command. It had been terribly fun to watch her fuck her brother without even realizing it and she hadn’t found out the terrible truth until Daenerys had taken off Jon’s blindfold. Her cries and humiliation had given immense joy to the dragon queen, more than she could have ever imagined when she hatched her plan.

But despite her greatest victory, she couldn’t help but feel annoyed when she remembered the passion expressed between the two siblings, comparing it with the lacklustre couplings she and Jon used to engage in. it was as if somewhere deep inside Jon, he had known he was making love to someone else and that had made all the difference to him. Daenerys wanted to scream and make her dragons kill the redhead for daring to bring that much pleasure to a man who should have been only hers.

_‘It doesn’t matter,’_ she thought, trying to calm herself, _‘he is mine now and no one will ever take him away from me. I have won.’_


	5. Turning the tide

Thankfully, the halls were devoid of guards that night and a few minutes after leaving the Queen’s chambers, Jon entered Sansa’s room and quickly deposited her in her bed, leaving his cloak to cover her modesty.

“Sansa?” – he called her, but she wouldn’t even look at him. – “Sansa, please talk to me.”

“Leave me alone, Jon.” – she begged him in a voice so low, he strained to hear her.

“Please, talk to me.”

“Leave, Jon.”

“Sansa…”

“Leave.” – now her voice was rising.

“Please, we need to talk about this and…”

“Leave!” – she finally screamed. – “Leave me alone!” – she jumped from the bed, still holding into the cloak with one hand and pushing him with the other, hitting him when he didn’t move.

Jon knew she needed to express her despair so he didn’t duck from her blows, letting her tire herself out. Once she did, he barely had time to grab her before she fell to the floor and directed her to the bed once more, climbing in beside her and hugging her. She remained in his embrace, trying not to think of what had happened to her, but Jon needed to know.

“How did she convince you to be there?” – he asked. There was no way she had known what she was about to do. Not after all the traumatic experiences she had related to sex.

“I… I don’t… know.” – she whispered. – “Daenerys and I were talking and she asked me to try some new wine from the Arbor that had just arrived.”

“And then?”

“It was very strong and I started feeling dizzy, so she offered to accompany me here. That’s all… all I remem… ber…” - she suddenly wanted to scream. She had finally realized the Queen herself had drugged her to humiliate her. Jon sensed her increasing horror so he hugged her tighter.

“Hey… hey, look at me.” – he waited until she raised her face before talking. She had started crying again. – “None of this is your fault. This is all on me and I am so, so sorry, Sansa.” – he was on the verge of crying himself. If it hadn’t been for him getting involved with Daenerys, this would have never happened.

“Did you drug me?” – she asked, never one to beat around the bush.

“No! Sansa, I would never…”

“Then it is not your fault. It’s hers!” – she held onto his tunic until her fingers turned white. – “I hate her, Jon… I hate her!”

“Shhh… calm down, Sansa. Anyone can hear you.” – he tried to placate her.

“I don’t care, Jon. She raped me. She raped us!” – she struggled in his arms, but he wouldn’t release her.

“Shhh… I know…. I know…” - he hugged fiercely. – “And she will pay for this.” – he reassured her.

“Yeah, right. She has both of us in her claws.”

“I promise you, Sansa Stark, that I will make her pay for hurting you. She will not get away with this.”

Sansa wasn’t convinced he would be able to achieve this, but somewhere inside she felt comforted by his words, snuggling up to him and closing her eyes.

Jon, on the other hand, spend the rest of the night thinking about Melisandre’s words, trying to figure out her real meaning and whether she had already known what would happen.

* * *

When morning came, Jon left Sansa and procured moon tea with the Grand Maester, sending it to his sister with one of his most loyal servants. Having accomplished that, he hurried to find Melisandre, needing to know the meaning of her words from the night before. He was almost certain they related to him, Sansa and Daenerys, but it was the “freely given” part that confounded him. Did it mean that he and Sansa would have sex again? Or was it about him and Daenerys?

Unfortunately, after looking for her everywhere, he was informed by a council member that Melisandre had left the castle the night before right after the banquet, destination unknown. Doubting this piece of information, he went to her quarters, looking for any clue about her whereabouts, but his search proved fruitless. She had left the room void of any of her personal items. He was just about to leave, when something caught his attention.

There, on Melisandre’s desk were several papers and books, all perfectly stacked one on top of the other. He stepped closer and after examining them, he discovered they were the diaries of a Septon. He was even more confused now, since Melisandre didn’t believe in the Faith of the Seven and would have no interest in reading such books. He took them with him anyway. Maybe they could help him figure out where she was.

Several days passed and Jon was nowhere near to finding Melisandre despite sending his most trusted men to investigate and had been so busy dodging Daenerys that he hadn’t even had time to read the books he had found.

The day before, however, had been extremely exhausting as Daenerys had announced their betrothal to the whole court and the celebrations had extended well into the night. Sansa had been made to attend too, but neither had dared to stand next to the other. He had admired her aplomb in such circumstances, as she had behaved like the lady she was, not letting anyone know something terrible had happened to her. And a part of him had to admit that she had looked beautiful that night. Just as every time he saw her.

He had been dismayed with his thoughts, but no matter how much he berated himself it didn’t seem to stop the dreams that had plagued him since that night. Dreams of her in his bed, giving herself to him knowing it was Jon with her and still desiring him.

To his shame, he always woke from those dreams sweating and hard as a rock.

The only good thing about his current situation was that Daenerys had relaxed his and Sansa’s guard, confident that they wouldn’t try to do anything against her or even try to flee. So it was only a matter of time until the day when Jon would come face to face with his sister while trying to avoid his betrothed arrived.

And it was that day that changed everything.

He had finally found the time to begin reading Melisandre’s books while sitting in a hidden part of the godswood. It was terribly boring and he was just about to close the book when he looked at the end of the page and noticed the name of his aunt, Lyanna Stark.

He felt nervous all of a sudden and prepared to continue reading when he heard a noise coming from behind him. He closed the book and once he turned around he noticed it was Sansa.

“Hello, Jon.” – she greeted him nervously.

“Hi, Sansa.” – he greeted her back, standing and walking towards her. – “How are you?”

“I’m good.” – she replied, answering mechanically. ‘Good’ had always been her answer every time someone asked for her well-being. It was a lesson she had learned since she had first arrived in the city, so many years ago.

“Please don’t lie to me. Not you, Sansa.” – Jon begged, knowing her well.

“Shall we take a walk around these woods?” – she offered instead, holding onto his arm and guiding him. They were both silent until they were off the beaten track. – “What do you want me to say, Jon?” – she finally asked after a few minutes. – “Do you want me to crumble and tell you that I am not fine? That I can’t sleep, can’t eat and I feel like I’m choking in this city?” – she whispered angrily, knowing she didn’t have to pretend with him. It was only by choice that she did it.

Jon realized that yes, he would prefer she tell him what she really felt if it helped her relieve her sorrow. No matter if the truth made him feel guiltier, as long as she was truly okay, he would listen and support her. However, he knew that if he told her that, she would only get more defensive. So they completed their walk and before she left, she caressed his cheek and kissed it softly, leaving him stunned while he watched her walk away.

Sansa, on her part, was also shocked by her actions. Since they had been reunited she had felt closer to him than ever before but now, she couldn’t stop thinking about that night, hating herself for still thinking about it as anything but an awful mistake. It was because of those sinful thoughts that she had dared touch him and kiss him, wishing her lips had touched his instead.

* * *

Jon woke up once more after a vivid dream involving his sister.

As usual, he was shaking with arousal and his cock was hard as steel. He tried to will his sinful thoughts away but it seemed to be impossible that night. So he decided to go for a walk to clear his head.

There were only a few guards roaming the castle so it was easy to leave the Keep unnoticed and go to the Godswood.

The only problem was that someone seemed to have had his same idea.

He was about to turn around and find some place else when the person lowered the hood of their cape.

“Sansa.” – he sighed. Just what he needed tonight of all nights. To see the reason for his sleepless nights.

“You gave me a fright, Jon. What are you doing here?” – she asked, coming closer.

“I couldn’t sleep. And you?”

“Me neither.”

“Are you okay?” – Jon asked worriedly. He was now close enough to her to smell her perfume and he had to close his eyes at the intoxicating aroma. Sansa noticed this and instead of stepping back, she remained in her spot, trying to keep calm.

“I… think so.” – she replied, looking into his eyes.

Jon took one of her hands and began walking with her, getting farther away from the main road in the Godswood.

“I wish we were back in Winterfell.” – he confessed once they had found a secluded place. – “Or at least far from here. Far from the intrigues. From these vultures.”

“There is no point in wishing, Jon. The gods have a cruel way of interpreting our wishes.”

“Don’t you wish for the same?”

“I just wish for us to be free. The rest is of no consequence to me. No matter if that freedom comes along with death. As long as we are together.”

“Sansa…”

“Jon…” – both said at the same time.

Perhaps it was the dark night, or the closeness of their bodies, but their faces started getting closer and closer and before they knew it, their lips touched in a soft kiss, remaining that way for several seconds.

Jon was the first one to step back, shocked by their actions. He started walking away from her, but before he could, she grabbed his hand and stopped his escape.

“Jon…”

“We shouldn’t have done that, Sansa.” – he began, trying to get her to release his hand, to no avail.

“Jon, please, don’t go.” – she pleaded.

“Let me take you to your rooms.”

“No! Can you please stop and listen to me? We need to talk about this.”

“There is nothing to talk about because nothing happened!”

“Yes, it did!” – Sansa exclaimed after successfully pulling her hand out of his hold. – “The kiss happened. The sex happened! And I can’t stop thinking about it! I feel like there is a fire inside me and only you can quench it.”

“What?” – Jon was shocked. Was it possible that…?

“Don’t you dare tell me to forget about what happened or to blame yourself for us kissing, because I kissed you back, Jon! And by the gods I want to do it again.”

“Sansa, you don’t know what you’re talking about. What happened to us is making you misinterpret things.”

“I know what I am saying, Jon. I know I shouldn’t desire my brother like I would a husband, but it’s the truth. And it has been the truth since before we reclaimed the North.” – she cried.

Jon wasn’t sure he had heard right. Was it possible that Sansa had thought of him for that long? That whatever she felt for him had started back in Castle Black and was not a product or their ordeal?

“I know it is a sin. We are brother and sister. But we have never behaved like siblings and I craved you.” – she confessed, remaining in her spot and wishing for him to listen without talking. – “And I hated it when you became involved with Daenerys. I hated that you were with her all the time and that you spent your nights in her bed. I wanted to kill her when she gloated to me about your relationship but I couldn’t say anything because I had no right to show my jealousy. And then we came here and not only did I have to see you with her, but you no longer could spend your time with me.”

“Sansa…”

“And that night... that night that she drugged me… I know I should feel dirty for what happened, but all I can feel is desire. I desire you, Jon. I want to be yours. I want you to be mine. But it is more than desire. I love…”

She couldn’t complete her love declaration. Jon had finally snapped and grabbing her by the waist, he kissed her passionately.

She tried to follow his lead and soon their tongues were engaged in a battle of dominance. She became lightheaded and had to wrap her arms around his neck to remain standing. Jon, sensing her weakness, held her tighter, sure that he was leaving his handprints, despite all her clothing. He found himself liking the idea of her carrying his mark even if no one else could see it.

“I love you too, Sansa.” – he exclaimed once they separated their mouths. She hugged him and he buried his face in her neck, breathing her in. – “Do you trust me?”

“Always.” – was all she said, delighted to be in his arms.

“Then believe me when I say that I will find a way for us to leave this place. No matter how long it takes. I’ll take you back home.” – he promised, sealing it with one more kiss that lasted for a long time.

* * *

After that night, Jon and Sansa tried to steal whatever time they could to be together, kissing and touching each other passionately. Their caresses grew bolder each time, but they still hadn’t made love again. Jon wanted to be in Winterfell the next time he made her his and despite her constant arousal, Sansa ended up accepting, showing her complete faith in him.

It was with that encouragement that Jon resumed his plans to beat Daenerys at her own game.

So one day, he took the Septon’s journal he had been reading before and went to the castle’s library, intent on finding the part related to his aunt Lyanna.

A few hours later, he wished he had never seen those books.

For in them was the true story behind Robert Baratheon’s Rebellion. A rebellion that had been based on the kidnapping and raping of a woman that had been in fact a willing bride.

And mother to a legitimate heir.

An heir that had been passed as the bastard of a great northern lord in order to protect him.

Jon didn’t need to think much to figure out who that babe was.

He was Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen’s child and it was a realization that horrified him until that new knowledge came with another realization.

Sansa was not his sister, but his cousin.

Daenerys, Rhaegar’s younger sister, was actually his aunt.

And he, Jon Stark or Jon Targaryen, was the legitimate King of Westeros.

Now it was his turn to smile.

He got her.


	6. A vicious wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter.
> 
> I want to thank each and all of you for taking the time to read this story and for sending me your comments, suggestions and all.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this last chapter and please take care of yourselves and your families wherever in the world you are.

“How are the preparations for my upcoming wedding?” – was the first thing Daenerys said, entering the Private Council’s room.

“Your Grace.” – all the men hurried to stand, one of them moving her chair for her to sit.

“Thank you, Lord Varys. Well, gentlemen?”

“Everything is almost ready. You just need to set the date.”

“I want it done in three days.”

“Your Grace, with all due respect, but don’t you think you should consult with Lord Stark? He is the groom after all.” – Varys contradicted her softly.

“Jon will agree with me on this. And I am the Queen while he is merely a lord. He will accept my desires.”

“My Queen, about Lord Stark… we should also start planning his coronation ceremony.” – Tyrion expressed, taking advantage of Daenery’s seemingly good mood. Had she been in a bad mood, she would had already started screaming at them for their ‘incompetence’.

“Coronation?”

“As king.” – he clarified.

“Let’s get this straight right here, right now. Jon Stark will be my husband, but he will not be crowned as King of Westeros. He will be just the Prince Consort.”

“With all due respect, Your Grace, but the people will not accept a married queen who reigns alone.”

“And what care do I have for what the people think? I am their queen and they have to accept whatever I tell them to accept.”

‘ _The lion does not concern himself with the opinions of the sheep.’_ Lord Tywin’s words came to Tyrion’s mind while listening to Queen Daenerys, making him shiver. Even though his father had been dead for years, his words and deeds remained in his only surviving son. And now more than ever, he thought he could hear him talking with Daenerys’ voice. Him and cruel Joffrey with his constant tirade of ‘ _I am the King_ ’.

“Very well, Your Grace. It will be done as you wish.” – he commented when minutes passed and no one else said a word. They all looked worried about the Queen’s decision. They had all been counting on Lord Stark taking over the ruling as he was a more experienced leader and was better liked by the smallfolk.

Having expressed her wishes, the Queen stood up and ordered one of the council members to inform Jon of the ceremony being set for three days hence and finally departed.

* * *

The members on the private council looked for Jon all morning and better part of the afternoon, to no avail. They even sent out several of his servants in his search with the same results. So in the end they had to inform the Queen of his disappearance.

She wasn’t worried though. She was sure Jon wouldn’t escape for fear of her wrath but still, she became incensed at the incompetence of her servants and decided to look for him herself, leaving the library for last, in case he had hidden there with his scholar friend. When her own search proved fruitless, she left, stomping her feet and determined to have her loyal Dothraki find him and punish him.

She was nearing her chambers to relax for the rest of the evening when she heard a noise coming from Jon’s room and walking briskly, she opened the door looking to surprise her betrothed.

However, she was the one being surprised when she opened the door and saw Jon... and Sansa.

Kissing.

“What is the meaning of this?” – she screamed, closing the door with all her might. Sansa gasped in surprise and hid behind her brother. And Daenerys got even more angry when she noticed something on Sansa’s head. It was her crown.

“What are you doing here?” – Jon asked in an almost bored tone.

“This is my castle, you bastard! I can go wherever I like!” – she yelled. How dare he question her? Her!

“Actually, this is my castle. So I kindly ask you to leave. You are interrupting a private moment between my sister and I.” – he informed her.

“Your castle?”

“Funny thing happened, you see.” – he began, taking Sansa’s hand and helping her sit in one of the chairs. She was slightly nervous, but allowed him to caress her cheek with his fingertips before turning again towards Daenerys. – “I found something very interesting in Melisandre’s rooms some time ago.”

“So what? What does that have to do with you kissing another woman, you sick son of a whore!” – Daenerys insulted him, but she was confused on the inside. Why wasn’t he afraid of her finding them in such a compromising position?

“It has everything to do with me… and you too. Apparently, she found some books. Journals, to be precise. From around the time of Robert’s rebellion.”

“And what…?”

“I haven’t finished!” – he cut her off. – “As I was saying, these journals had some very interesting information. Information that has already been confirmed by the Septons in Oldtown. So this is what we are going to do. I’m going to introduce myself and then you will have your turn to speak.” – he walked towards her and raised her hand, kissing her knuckles gallantly. – “Nice to meet you, Daenerys Targaryen. My name is Jon Targaryen, your brother Rhaegar and Lady Lyanna Stark’s legitimate son and rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms.”

“Really?” – she asked, livid at his impertinence. – “And am I to believe that just because you say so?”

“I thought you would not believe it or anyone who confirmed it for that matter, so I took the liberty of having Varys send ravens to all the great houses with copies of the necessary documents to attest to my claim. You can see them for yourself if you’d like.”

“Nobody will believe you!” – she shrieked. – “The council and the nobles are loyal to me! My people love me! And I will make you pay for this. You… and your little whore of a sister.” – she deadpanned. She turned around and made to leave the room, but Jon had already predicted that reaction, so he grabbed from behind and to prevent her from continuing her screaming, he covered her mouth with his hand, pulling her further into the room.

“If only you had avoided insulting my sister, sorry, my cousin. I would have been gentler with you, otherwise.” – he said in a strange voice.

“Jon…” - sansa also noticed the change in his voice.

“Shhh, my dear. The time for talking has finished.” – Sansa, listening to him, remained silent, looking at him intently.

“I want you to know that I don’t take kindly to people who hurt or even wish harm on my sister. I know you always wondered what happened to the Boltons after we retook Winterfell and the truth is… that I destroyed them.”

Daenerys kept struggling to release herself, but Jon kept a firm hold of her and kept talking.

“I made it quick with Roose Bolton. But with his bastard, Ramsey, I made it painful. He made the same mistake as you, insulting Sansa and insinuating what he would do to her once he defeated me. Do you want to know what happened to him?” – Daenerys didn’t dare keep moving but still he pulled closer harder. – “Answer me!” – she nodded immediately, wishing and not really wanting to know. – “That’s better. So as I was saying, poor Ramsey made the greatest mistake of his life and he had to pay the price. You see, one of his passions were his dogs. He liked to use them to torture his victims and threatened several times to do the same with Sansa. So I granted him the same courtesy by feeding him to them. And he must have been quite tasty considering how fast they devoured him.”

Daenerys was terrified. She, as everyone else in the South, had always assumed it had been Sansa herself who had dealt with her husband and to now hear that mild mannered Jon Stark had been responsible of such acts, filled her with panic. Apparently, she hadn’t known him completely when it came to his sister.

“And you know what? Now it’s your turn, my dear.” – he smirked, looking at Sansa and receiving a big smile from her.

And Daenerys knew for certain that she wouldn’t leave that room alive.

* * *

Under cover of darkness, a cloaked figure moved swiftly through the corridors of the Red Keep’s dungeons carrying something heavy in his arms. Once the person arrived at its destination, he waited for another person to arrive. He didn’t have to wait long.

“I have need of your services.” – the voice said.

“Do you have my coin?” – the newcomer asked. He was given a pouch filled with gold in response. – “Bring that over here.”

“Make sure nobody sees you.” – the voice said after leaving his load where he was asked.

“They never do.” – was all the man said, before beginning to push the little cart he had brought with him, now heavier with his new assignment.

Once the man with the wagon left, the remaining man lowered the hood of his cloak.

It was the Spider.

“Farewell, Daenerys Stormborn. And long live the King and his Queen.” – he said before turning around and making his way back. His monarch awaited him.

Once he reached the new King’s chambers, he knocked softly and was granted quick entrance.

“It is done, Your Grace.” – he said, bowing for him and for the barely covered woman resting on the King’s bed.

“Good. You may go, Varys.”

“Good night, my king. Good night, my Queen.” – he acknowledged, taking his leave and closing the door behind him.

In the room, Jon and Sansa shared an exasperated look.

“That man certainly knows everything about everybody.” – Jon commented.

“I told you.” – Sansa answered, pushing the covers aside and revealing her nakedness for the man, who quickly divested himself of his clothing and joined her on the bed, hugging her to his strong body.

“He is right, though.” – Sansa looked at him quizzically. – “I am going to make you my Queen.” – Sansa smiled and made him lay down on the bed before straddling his lap, moaning when her centre came in contact with his manhood. – “Come morning, all of King’s Landing will know they have their rightful King who will soon give them the perfect Queen.”

“Brother…” - Sansa sighed against his mouth, kissing him passionately. Too soon for his liking, she broke the kiss but before he could complain, she lowered her hand and positioned his cock at her entrance, sinking until he was all the way inside her.

Jon’s blood boiled at her calling him brother while feeling her tight, warm walls surrounding him. Even though they were actually cousins, they had discovered it turned them on to keep treating each other as siblings. So holding onto her hips, he helped her move on top of him, thanking the gods for his good fortune.

And then he stopped thinking at all, simply enjoying the sweetest treasure of the Seven Kingdoms.

* * *

When it was announced there was a new King in Westeros, nearly all received the news with joy.

Everyone in the council, except for Tyrion, were genuinely relieved at having a male ruler and especially one with deeper roots to the kingdom. They also accepted the King’s election of his bride with great joy. Jon accepted their well-wishes but after leaving the council room, he determined he would deal with Tyrion at a later date. He would consult on that topic with his future wife.

The lords of all the great houses of Westeros travelled to the capital to pledge fealty to the young King and to assure him of their support. For their troubles, Jon made sure to announce that their sons and daughters were now allowed to return home to their families. However, most of them decided to stay on their own free will, knowing there were more advantages to be gained with him as ruler and excited to be part of his reign.

The smallfolk were the happiest of them all. After the announcement, food and clothes were delivered as favours from the new king. As he was already well liked among them, they didn’t feel like they were trying to be bought, so they accepted the gifts with light hearts, wishing the best to him and his wolf bride.

One of the people who proved to be more difficult than Tyrion was Ser Jorah. Once the raven arrived in Winterfell proclaiming Jon’s claim to the throne, another one came. He was being summoned to King’s Landing immediately. He rejected the summon and tried to rally the North’s bannermen to fight against who he considered a usurper. But instead, the lords captured him and delivered him to the King in chains. Jon delighted in sentencing him to death, charging him with conspiracy against his sovereign. Only Sansa knew he was really being sentenced for usurping her place as Lady of Winterfell and Warden of the North.

Along with his death, many Dothraki and Unsullied were sentenced to die for their actions against the people of Westeros. Actions that had been sanctioned by Daenerys but that Jon had never approved of. Once he had dealt with some of them, the rest of both groups surrendered and were granted permission to return to the free cities. Jon, feigning clemency, allowed them to leave in peace, unbothered by whatever they did as long as they left the continent as soon as possible.

Once Jon’s coronation passed, his first act was to reinstate his betrothed as Lady of Winterfell, for which he was thanked thoroughly by an enthusiastic Sansa, who didn’t even wait for them to be in their chambers before claiming him like the wolf she was. And Jon, similarly uncaring of who found them rutting like animals in the empty throne room, promised himself he would always make sure to grant her everything her heart desired as long as she thanked similarly.

So it was no wonder that by the time of their wedding and her crowning as queen, Sansa’s slightly swollen womb was on display at court, showing everyone the future promised by the Starks.

Because despite his dragon blood, Jon knew the time for wolves had just begun.


End file.
